


Finding My Home In You

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breed Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Just a random, smutty story swlfangirl and I wrote a while ago.  Benny's spent years as a rogue, his previous pack attacked and on the run.  The wolf inside and himself are desperate to find a home, a reason to belong.  He finds that and so much more in the Omega with the sweetest scent, Dean.





	Finding My Home In You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, there is a very short bit where Benny is a wolf and they're....busy. lol. Just be forewarned if that isn't your thing!

* * *

 

Dean stretched his legs, twisting his body a little as he prepared for the run. Mary had made a big dinner for him and Sammy that morning hoping to fuel the restless beast inside them. He felt full of energy, the moon tugging at his wolf as she just peeked out over the horizon. 

 

There was still a glimmer of daylight left and Dean was going to use his time effectively. 

 

He knew he wanted a mate and what better way to make sure it was a good one than to talk to a few of them. However, he found most people weren’t in the mood to be socializing as their instincts we’re pulling to the surface, but he wanted to at least try. 

 

So he did, then immediately regretted it.

 

The first two Alphas he’d spoken to nearly convinced him to give up on the whole idea if they were the kind of mates he could end up with. 

 

No, he’d just run and he’d keep his head down. 

 

Maybe he just wasn’t meant to find a mate after all.  

 

Some small tingling in his gut wouldn’t let him just forget it though, he was truly a hopeless romantic when it came to some things.

 

Benny was roaming around the pack slowly.  He was what they called a “rogue”. A wolf without a pack to call family.  As far as he could remember he’d always been alone. The pack he’d been born into had been attacked and every one of them scattered.  Benny never found them and had to move on. Every once and awhile he’d get that ache deep down in his gut. It was thrilling to run as his second self but to run with others like himself was mind-blowing.  There were no words to describe just how freeing it was. 

 

Most packs were afraid to invite rogues, scared that they would take advantage of their unmated Omegas but this pack based in Kansas was different.  Benny could tell just how close all of them were and even though several of their omegas ran on the burlier side, the Alphas still kept a careful eye on them.    

 

Benny stretched his arms over his head, feeling the deep thrum of the moon’s pulse settling into him.  His wolf was awake and pacing slowly, waiting for his turn to come out and run. Benny took in a deep breath and nearly choked on the scent that had wafted to him.  It reminded him so much of his momma’s pecan pie his mouth was already watering. He glanced around to find the source but found no one that it clung to. Biting his lip he made his way through the crowd until he found him.  It was one of the burlier Omegas with the beautiful green eyes and impish grin. Benny laughed a little to himself. Of course, he’d be attracted to a man like this. Hell, his last two exes had been exactly like him. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscles...it was enough to have his cock throbbing in his loose pants.

 

They were only a few minutes off from the start of the run. Dean tried to quieten his racing pulse but he really hoped that he’d actually find a potential Alpha. Just the idea of it had his heart pumping in heavy, thick beats. His mom had been nervous, him looking for a mate this way but Dean was past ready to settle down and he didn’t feel drawn to anyone within the pack.    
  
His Grandfather Henry was the High Alpha and he was treated differently because of it. Dean wasn’t even sure if the attention he got was for him or because someone had their eyes on the metaphorical throne. 

 

Rogues, however...had absolutely no idea who he was and he preferred it that way. At least then if someone showed an interest, he would know that it was something about him, something he’d said or done that would have inspired it. 

 

He needed to calm down, but there were at least a dozen rogue wolves in his territory and Dean longed for the chance to find even one of them worthy. He was twenty-three now and he’d felt like he’d been standing still for years, he just wanted to start his life already. 

 

Benny continued to watch the Omega, a slow smile creeping up on his face as he talked with others around him.  He must be well loved within this pack. Even though he was very engaging with the others Benny could sense a hint of nervous energy within the Omega as well.  Benny wanted to get closer, to pull the scent even more into his lungs and maybe learn this Omega’s name but he too was becoming nervous. This had to be the most beautiful man Benny had ever seen.

 

When Charlie had first joined the pack, Dean felt a small spark between them but he quickly realized that it was purely platonic for both of them. Still, the girl had become his best friend outside of Sammy and she was just as much a part of his family as far as he was concerned. When she grinned up at him with a twinkling in her eyes, Dean felt his throat tighten.

 

She’d found someone. 

 

Maybe not a mate, maybe just a girlfriend but too much of him was overwhelmed by jealousy for him to speak just then. He pulled her into a warm hug and squeezed her tight as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

 

“So.. tell me about this girl.” 

 

A female Alpha had moved closer and Benny couldn’t help it, his hackles raised and this time he did move closer.  Just enough to overhear small bits and pieces of the conversation. At the mention of the female gushing over someone else Benny relaxed.  There was no other scent on this Omega..maybe...hopefully he wasn’t mated.

 

Dean smiled as big as he could for Charlie, he was truly happy that she’d found someone she liked. Though the bitter taste of jealousy was still heavy in his stomach. He’d actually wanted a mate, wanted to settle down and start a family but Charlie was more the “if it happens, it happens” type and yet there she was, grinning like a dork in love. 

 

Okay, so her smile was infectious and soon Dean found himself warm with content and happiness for her.    
  
He’d find someone of his own...hopefully.

 

“Oh wow,” Benny whispered when a huge smile stretched over the Omega’s lips.  It was almost like watching the sun come through a group of rain clouds. He hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to them until the redhead snapped her head in his direction and snarled.

 

“Shit...uh...sorry,” he stammered holding his hands out in front of him.

 

“Down girl,” Dean teased, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. As much as he whined about it, Dean actually liked how protective she was of him. The man standing a few feet, mmm, no Alpha. The Alpha standing a few feet away looked a little freaked out, sure but kind all the same. Dean took in the bare skin of his torso and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and earning himself a heavy bitch face from his best friend. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.  Name’s Benny,” he said trying to take a step closer but decided against it at the Redhead’s glare.  He couldn’t figure out if the Omega had a higher position in the pack or he was just this well loved.  Either way, Benny had a need to be closer and learn everything there was to know about the Omega.

 

“I’m Dean, this is Charlie and she was just leaving. Right, Charlie?” Dean said with a grin, sending her a very clear message without so much as a word. 

 

“Yeah, leaving. I’ll just be right over there…,” she said, though the  _ you’ll stay right here, _ was just as clear. 

 

Normally Charlie wasn’t that bad but most of the Alpha’s got a little territorial when faced with a dozen strangers on their land. She was always a little protective but her instincts were amped up even more with the moon, the rogues, and as much as he hated to admit it; probably the fact that he was the heir didn’t help things any. 

 

“Sorry, she’s just..it’s just the moon So..Benny was it?” Dean asked, biting at his lip as the Alpha moved a little closer. 

 

“It’s alright, never a bad thing to have a tough as nails person on your side,” Benny chuckled, “And yeah, you got it,” he took another step closer as the drums began to pick up.  The moon was getting higher, Benny’s head dropping back as the energy slid over him like a blanket. It felt amazing and when he opened his eyes he saw Dean doing the same thing.

 

“Never gets old,” he said with a grin.

 

“No, it really doesn’t.” Dean chuckled at the Alpha until the wind shifted direction and he was met with the scent of Applewood and honey, sweet with just a hint of smoky. It had his mouth watering and without even realizing it, he’d moved closer. 

 

It was, it was Benny. That delicious smell was oozing off the Alpha and Dean could barely keep his eyes from fluttering shut in pleasure when he realized it. There was a loud, strangled cough from a few feet away and Dean snapped back, the heat rising on the back of his neck and warmth spreading through his cheeks. 

 

“I uh, sorry.” Dean cleared his throat and thought to try again just as the first howl was released.  _ Shit, he didn’t have time. _ Dean took a few paces away from Benny, tossed his shirt toward the edge of the path and smirked, “Catch me if you can, Alpha.” 

 

Benny’s eyes widened, his entire body going stock still as Dean tore off towards the trees. Was that real?  Dean actually asked him to chase? In a heartbeat, Benny was tearing into the ground after him. This was it. This could be his chance to finally settle down within a pack again and have a home.  Connecting through a scent bond rarely happened but Benny knew Dean had caught his that second before the howl signaled the beginning of the run.

 

Benny couldn’t wait to catch his Omega and truly get Dean’s scent.

 

Dean’s shift came fluidly, his animal side stretching out its limbs between one step and the next. His heart was rabbiting wildly in his chest and he knew it was at least partially because of the handsome Alpha chasing him. He was always excited when Luna’s light was shining down on him but there was something else, volatile energy filling up his insides pushing him forward. Neither the wolf or the man wanting to give in too easily to his Alpha. 

 

Benny’s paws tore into the earth as he chased after the swift Omega.  He wasn’t giving Benny an inch and that alone drove him crazy. There were many who would give up too easily, allowing for them to be caught before the game truly began.  Benny craved for this. To have someone who challenged him, pushed him to keep going. They had barely spoken and knew nothing of each other with the exception of their scents.  But this chase told him all he needed to know about Dean and he wanted him. His wolf howled as he gained an inch. Neither of them ready for it to end just yet.

 

The sandy brown Omega could feel the heat on the back of its neck, the Alpha was close, too close. Knowing his land better, Dean knew he’d have an advantage and he waited for just the right moment before he took a sharp right and headed toward the creek bank. It wasn’t far off and he’d be able to walk a bit in the water before climbing back out. It would buy him a few extra seconds and swerved through the trees would cost a couple but make it even more difficult for the Alpha to pinpoint his final direction.

 

The water felt warm to the wolf even if there was a slight breeze that had chilled him before the shift. His paws splashed against the slippery surface and Dean grinned wide when he thought to dip fully into the deep part beside the old chestnut tree. He climbed out there, running as fast as he could through the closest dozen trees a few different times before finally taking off toward the clearing where he used to play with Sammy. 

 

The wolf snorted.  Alpha senses his ass… if anything the other wolf would be at a disadvantage focusing purely on scents. 

 

Benny sniffed along the water’s edge and whined low in his throat.  Dean had turned so suddenly Benny’s larger frame couldn’t adjust quick enough.  He paced a few times before sitting down, allowing for his ears to take over his nose.  At first, there were too many noises around him but there...there it was. The pounding of feet hitting the soft earth.  Benny let out a loud howl as he tore after Dean in that direction. He would catch up, he had to. This was his mate, he knew it as he knew himself.  

 

Dean was fast but Benny had his strength to vault himself through the woods.  He had finally caught sight of Dean’s beautiful coat just as he broke out into a clearing and Benny took his chance.  He ran the length of a fallen log and lept into the air, tackling Dean onto the grass. They rolled a few times, nipping and playfully growling at each other until fur slowly began to melt into human skin.  Benny was hovering over the Omega laughing softly.

 

“Hey there.”

 

“Hey, Alpha…” Dean teased, finding a surprising amount of heat in his voice. He felt it inside him, a warmth threatening to swallow him up. Benny’s scent even stronger up close making his mouth water with want.  Even without the deeper notes to his scent, Dean would consider himself lucky to be covered in the delicious smell of  _ Benny. _

 

Benny chuckled as he leaned in, sniffing up the length of Dean’s neck with a hungry growl, “Gods you smell divine,” he said, dragging his teeth right over the spot he planned to mark Dean.  If the Omega approved of him of course. Something even sweeter permeated the air and Benny’s cock throbbed. He knew exactly what it was and he was dying to get a taste. His hands roamed, the left stopping along the outside of Dean’s thigh.

 

“You mind if I have a little taste cher?” Benny asked, keeping their eyes locked as his left hand very slowly inched closer to the source of Dean’s slick.

 

“I-” Dean stuttered a little, almost surprised at the boldness from the Alpha. It made him feel a little sheltered, no one in the pack would have dared to move so quickly. Still, the words cause an ache inside him that he knew Benny could take away with his thick fingers. 

 

His breath started to come quicker just thinking about getting the Alpha’s hands on him but he knew it wasn’t right, not till Benny knew who he was at least. As much as he’d connected with the Alpha and even though it all felt so very right, Dean wouldn’t take advantage of him. 

 

“I um, just a second… there’s something you should know,” he said, the nervous flutters in his stomach zapping around faster and harder. 

 

Benny’s hands instantly retracted and he shifted a little so he wasn’t completely on top of him. Which was a bad idea seeing as how Dean whined and gripped onto his arms, “Shhh, I ain’t goin anywhere.  If you wanna talk then I gotta move away just a little. You smell too good darlin,” Benny said with an apologetic smile. True to his word he didn’t move far but just enough so he wouldn’t be focused solely on Dean’s scent and could actually hear what his Omega had to say.

 

Dean swallowed, slowly raising himself upright. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck while he tried to find the confidence to say what he needed to say. "I didn’t fully introduce myself and you should know what you’re getting into. My name is Dean... _ Winchester _ . Henry is my grandfather.” 

 

Benny’s mouth dropped open to say something sarcastic but nothing came out.  If he mated with Dean, he’d be mating with the heir to the great Winchester pack.  Benny would tie Dean to him...a rogue.

 

“Oh…” he said, lowering his face a little, “Well, I’m just a rogue.  Haven’t belonged to a pack in a long time. Doubt your people would be very accepting of you bein with me,” Benny forced out a small laugh and shrugged.

 

“Hey..no, not it’s not like that. They wouldn’t,” Dean huffed, too rushed to reassure the Alpha that nothing he said was coming out right. Taking one long breath, and exhaling slowly, he started again. “My mom and my grandpa would be fine with any Alpha as long as it was my choice. I was more worried that maybe you wouldn’t want all the pack bullshit that comes along with y’know, umm...being with me or whatever.” 

 

Benny chewed on his lip.  Dean was his mate, he knew this and it would kill both his souls if he walked away and left.  But he had to think about this, could he be apart of a pack again? And not only that but hold a powerful position?  His own family had always been high ranking and Benny would have been their next high Alpha’s second if things hadn’t turned out the way they had.  Besides, he wouldn’t actually be the one in charge. It would be Dean and Benny could already see the fire in his mate’s eyes. Maybe he would become the right hand of a High ranking wolf anyway.

 

He knew he’d been silent for a long time, he could smell the growing distress from his mate which he wanted to squash immediately.  Gently he touched the side of Dean’s face and brought their lips together in a barely there chaste kiss.

 

“I want  _ you _ .  You’re my mate Dean and whatever that includes I’ll take it as well.  As long as I’m the one protecting you,” he said softly.

 

His smile went so wide that his cheeks were sore with its stretch. Suddenly it was like he’d been living under water and was finally able to breathe again. ‘Yes, of course. Whatever you want,” he promised, pulling Benny in hard for an uncoordinated kiss. The Alpha just redirected their mouths and soon Dean was overwhelmed with the scent and taste of honey, home, and  _ mate _ . 

 

“Yes. Mmm yes,” Dean moaned, between their shared kisses. Each one making him feel like he was sitting in the Impala with the gas pedal to the floor on a long straight stretch. He was practically vibrating out of his skin with want, so overwhelming that he could smell himself leaking. 

 

Benny growled low in his throat when that scent him in square in the face.  He pulled away almost roughly and pulled Dean into position. Once he was on his hands and knees Benny spread his cheeks and shuddered hard.  His Omega was so wet the back of his thighs were glistening and his hole already fluttering, waiting for anything Benny would do.

 

“Fuck darlin, may I please have a taste now?” Benny damn near begged, his thumb dragging right over his hole as more slick dribbled out.

 

“Yes, please...just..ungh, just do something, Benny.” Dean moaned, his body shaking with need. He’d never been so desperate to be filled but the moment he had Benny’s scent in his nose and his hands on his skin it was inevitable.

 

Benny sent up a quick prayer of thanks for helping him to find his way to this pack and in turn, finding his mate.  He sunk down and dragged his tongue right over his hole, teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue. The second his slick hit Benny’s tongue it was all over.  Everything clicked into place, all the emptiness he’d been feeling for years filled with Dean’s scent, his smile, those magnificent green eyes, and his taste. 

 

It was hard to focus on one thing when he wanted it all right then and there but he chose to feed his first need.  Dean’s body opened beautifully for him as his tongue slowly wiggled inside, caressing the hot walls as he delved deeper.  A moan ripped out of his chest when Dean clenched around his tongue, his slick dripping down Benny’s chin and into his beard.  Later he’d be embarrassed with the thought but at that moment he wanted to be completely covered in Dean’s scent. 

 

“God damn,” Benny grunted, nipping at Dean’s rim as he caught his breath.

 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, every limb trembling. He wasn’t even sure how they were holding his weight with their shaky grip on the cold ground. His mind was overwhelmed too, it was all more than he could stand and yet not enough to push him over the edge. He was so close though, teetering on the brink of ecstasy. “I-I mm, n-need you, Alpha please…”

 

Benny licked his lips and rose up on his knees, one hand gripping on to Dean’s hip while the other smoothed up his spine to grip the back of his neck, “Is this okay sweetheart?  Or would you prefer a different position?” Benny asked, more like growled out as he rutted forward, dragging his cock along the crack of Dean’s ass. 

 

“S’fine, just--ungh, please..now,” Dean begged. Never had he felt so needy before. It would have normally made him uncomfortable but with the scent of his Alpha nearby the vulnerability didn’t seem to weigh on him. His wolf sensed that his mate was there to protect him and he relaxed, his human side apparently followed suit. 

 

When he felt the thickness drag against his hole, Dean couldn’t hold back the grunted out moan. He wanted more, needed more. It wasn’t long before he started to beg, his body already so on edge and ready to fall that he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his orgasm much longer. “G-gonna sp-spill, Ben.” 

 

“Not yet cher, hold on just a little longer,” Benny said, the hand on Dean’s hip quickly moving to grab the base of Dean’s cock.  There was a sharp whine that had a shudder going through the entirety of Benny’s body. 

 

“I’ll let you cum once I’m inside of you,” he grunted, lining himself up and gently pushing forward.  Dean was utterly perfect, welcoming him in like a warm hug. The moment his hips were flush with Dean’s ass he removed his hand and rolled his hips forward hard.

 

“Go ahead sweetheart, cum for me now,” he growled.

 

The words shook through him like an order and Dean complied immediately. His body responding even before his brain could catch up and jerking as he leaned forward and the white, hot spurts of his orgasm covered the ground beneath him. He could feel Benny start to move again and even though he’d nearly finished, another intense wave of pleasure was sucked out of him. 

 

“Ungh, that’s it.  Now I’m gonna knot you so good, make you mine,” Benny snarled, fingers digging into Dean’s hips as he began a hard, rough rhythm.  His knot had already started to form just from Dean’s first orgasm but he wanted to wait. It wouldn’t take much to get his Omega ramped up again but he refused to cum until Dean was ready to spill again.

 

The hand that had been gripping the back of Dean’s neck finally pulled back only to press against Dean’s lower stomach where a pup would hopefully catch.  The sound that ripped out of Dean sent Benny into a dirty grind, his knot just almost tying them together.

 

“Fuck sweetheart.  You want that? You want me to breed you?” he asked a little breathlessly.

 

“Yes, yes please, Alpha,” Dean made a noise he hadn’t known he was capable of, flashes of the life he’d been aching to find twirling in his mind like a movie reel. 

 

Benny smiling at him, a wide strong hand lingering on the small swell under his shirt. Then another, him walking, no waddling through the house with a hand to his back full to the brim and ready to pop. Benny trailing after him like a nervous, protective Alpha, trying to talk him out of moving for no reason at all. Then a bundle swallowed up in teal blankets and light as a feather. 

 

He couldn’t see the specifics but it was everything he could have ever hoped for. 

 

Home. Mate. Family. 

 

Dean was hard again, his hips moving back almost desperately as Benny thrust forward.  The thought of having a family hadn’t been one he had in years. He gave up on that kind of life and tried to never think of it again.  Now it was rushing back to the point of leaving him gasping. He fell forward, his chest now pressed flush against Dean’s back but his hips never lost momentum.  Benny dug his hips into Dean until finally, his knot popped past Dean’s rim and Benny came with a long howl. Dean tilted his head and Benny bit down before the waves of pleasure could dissipate.  

 

Part of him, no matter how badly he wanted to be mated, worried about the actual act of claiming. He was sure that it would take him by surprise and kill the mood but when Benny’s teeth sank into his neck, Dean’s needy body finally found its release. 

 

“F-fuck, yes, yes, Ahh,” he moaned, the sharp stringing at his neck. He knew it wouldn’t subside quickly but it was nothing under the heavy thrum of satisfaction and warmth he felt just from being near Benny. 

 

Benny rumbled, almost like a purr as he licked up the blood along Dean’s neck and shoulder as his hips continued to rut against Dean’s ass.  His arms snaked around Dean’s body, holding him tightly.

 

“Mine,” he whispered against Dean’s ear.

 

“Yours,” he agreed, closing his eyes and letting the scents of them fill his nose.

 

He’d found it, his family and it all started right then, right there.

 

“Welcome home, Alpha.” 

* * *

  
  


Benny hoisted up the current wall they were attaching to the house and cursed under his breath as two Alphas quickly hammered it into place.  He’d been pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to gain the help of over a dozen Alphas and Thetas and even a few Betas to get the house underway.  The entry, a small guest bedroom were already finished and the kitchen was nearly there. Dean was out shopping with his brother for appliances at the moment which had Benny’s heart squeezing.  In a pleasant way of course. Whenever Dean was happy it eased the worry in Benny’s chest.

 

Benny had been met with an array of different welcomings into the pack.  One of which he saw coming a mile away. The younger, Alpha brother instantly got in his face, yanking Dean behind him when he caught them walking back together.  Even though the wolf roared and damn near broke through to rip at Sam’s throat, Benny managed to rear it back in.

 

What he hadn’t seen coming was Dean’s grandfather being the one to step in and had Sam backing off.  Benny instantly grew a liking to Henry and not only because he could control Sam but he reminded him of his own grandfather.  He was kind, gentle but had such a powerful presence it would be insane to incur their anger. 

 

It took a few weeks but Sam finally came around and was even attempting to get along with him now.  Which helped the tension that had begun to wedge its way between him and Dean. Benny hated it and even found himself sleeping on the couch once or twice in the guest house they were using until their own was built.  

 

Tonight though, Benny would be able to surprise his beautiful Omega with a room they could actually sleep in now.  It was small and meant to be for guests but Benny wanted to sleep in a bed that was truly theirs in their home. 

 

“The house is coming along amazingly,” Victor said mopping his forehead with a towel.  Benny nodded and gratefully accepted a water bottle from one of the Betas. He was trying to remember all their names but there were so many pack members.  He’d never been a part of one so large before. It was overwhelming.

 

“Yeah, it is.  Thanks for all the help...maybe we can get it finished before the spring storms start,” Benny said with a deep sigh.  Victor made a grunting noise and at that, they continued on with their work.

 

Pulling onto the road that ran through their compound always settled something inside him. Whether he was just heading to town or going on a road trip for pack business, Dean loved being in the Impala. But wherever he went, turning off onto the narrow path split between the treeline made him feel like he could really and truly breathe again. 

 

Now that Benny was waiting for him, that feeling became even more intense. Shopping with Sammy had been fun, he loved picking out everything for his new kitchen. His brother teased him a bit but Dean made sure he’d learned to check his Alpha bullshit early on in life. So when he ordered two wall ovens and a fucking pot filler, Sam kept his mouth shut. 

 

While the Alpha was working his ass off to make sure the house was built well and quickly, he’d reassured Dean that once the basics were finished  _ that room _ was his to design and he hoped that the heart of their home was just as perfect as he imagined it. 

 

The sun broke out through the trees as Dean drove through the grassy field. They’d not been able to get the road fully made yet but everyone went slowly as not to disturb the ground any more than necessary. When he pulled up to the house he was surprised to see that it looked like an actual fucking house. The last time he’d been by it was just a couple of walls but now it felt like a real home. 

 

Sliding out of the Impala Dean grinned wide, almost awestruck at all the work that had been done. He meant to search Benny out but got distracted by...well everything. 

 

Benny hammered in the last nail and called out for a break. He wasn’t expecting to find Dean staring up at the unfinished house with such an awed expression when he turned the corner.  But it made his heart flutter and yanked a smile out of him as he stepped up to his Omega.

 

“You like so far cher?” Benny asked.

 

Benny’s voice knocked Dean out of his daydreams of the large wrap around deck they’d planned and images of tiny feet racing across the grass. Shaking his head he turned to his mate and felt heat spiking through him, a blush moving up his neck as he took in the full sight of Benny wearing nothing but jeans and a toolbelt, his skin sweat slick and tinged pink.

 

Dean wanted to lick him...everywhere. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Benny couldn’t help it, he smirked.  It was obvious the effect he had on Dean but when he smelled that sweet scent of him it had him growling softly.  He took a few steps closer and even though he wanted to pin his mate to a tree and fuck him until he was screaming, instead, he placed a gentle kiss on the Omega’s lips and hummed.

 

“I asked if you liked the house so far,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh, yeah...yes. I love it, Ben. It’s amazing, I can’t believe you guys already have so much done in just a few weeks,” he said, taking another look over the large cabin. It was much smaller than the house he’d grown up in but Dean made sure that Benny knew that if they needed to add on later, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Part of him hoped they did, that another two or three bedrooms would be necessary, but he also didn’t want Benny to have to put in all that extra time just yet. He was ready to start their life and a big empty house wasn’t nearly as important to him like the warmth of his mate.

 

Coming back to himself Dean shook his head. “And here all this time I thought you guys were just drinkin’ beer and hiding from your mates,” Dean teased toward everyone who was moving closer to the stack of coolers by the picnic tables. 

 

Benny chuckled, his arm going around his mate’s waist to draw him in closer, “Oh we would never!” he teased back.  He was torn in between joining the others or taking a few minutes alone with his mate. Of course, he chose the second option and led Dean up the stairs and into the part of the house that was finished.  

 

“I know it’s not much now but the kitchen is finished with the exception of your touch of course,” Benny said biting his lip and finally moving out of the way for his mate.

 

“Wow, Benny...it’s awesome.” Dean looked around, imagining the space full of wood countertops, the butter yellow backsplash, and not to mention the stainless steel appliances he’d just finished picking out. Everything was going to be gorgeous. 

 

“I-I don’t know what to say. We’ve actually got a home now, I mean sure there’s still work to be done but it’s here, solid, and it’s all ours…” he trailed off, his eyes taking in every angle, every single piece of wood, lost in the scent of dust and sweat and the sweet, sweet smell of Applewood from his mate. 

 

“Mmhmm, and we can sleep here tonight if you want.  The little guest room is finished but if you’d rather stay at the other house I’ll understand,” Benny said looking around as well.  He had dreamed once, a very long time ago that he’d be lucky enough to have this chance. To build a home and a family. To belong. All of that had been squashed when his pack got separated and he was alone for such a long time.  It was surreal and he was scared he’d wake up alone again.

 

“Here, definitely here.” Dean could feel Benny’s arms wrap around him and the powerful scent of his Alpha made him almost lightheaded with need. He pulled Benny in for a kiss, teasing playfully at his lips while just barely restraining himself from spreading his legs right then and there. 

 

Actually…

 

“How offended would the guys be if we sent them home early?” Dean asked, licking at his lips as he scanned over Benny’s body. He would understand if it needed to wait but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to drag his handsome, wonderful mate off to bed. 

 

Benny groaned not able to stop himself from pulling Dean flush against him as he kissed him a bit harder, “Oh I think they’ll be more than ecstatic to go home early.  Vic and I have been working them to the bone,” Benny chuckled as he kissed his way to Dean’s neck where their mating mark sat. He licked at it slowly, loving the way Dean shuddered in his arms.

 

“If they’re not gone in five minutes I’m starting without you,” Dean said, dropping one more biting kiss to his mate’s mouth before taking off for the guest room where he shucked his clothes so quickly he nearly fell down before making it to the bed. He didn’t even have to slide beneath the covers to feel the softness of the mattress. If this was what he had to look forward to in their own bed, he knew they’d have fun breaking it in. 

 

Benny rushed outside yelling that they all had to go home.  There were a few inappropriate jokes thrown back at him which he only responded with a leer.  At that everyone cleared out pretty quickly. Sammy being in the lead exclaiming he did not want to be anywhere near their house.  Benny shook his head laughing and hurried back into the house. The scent of Dean was getting stronger and he growled hungrily as he pushed open the door.  

 

Seeing Dean naked and stretched out on the bed did so many different things to Benny.  Lust, hope, love was just a handful of the emotions swirling around in his chest. 

 

“Gods you are beautiful,” Benny moaned taking a few steps closer to the bed.

 

“Well c’mon then Alpha, show your mate what it means to come home.” Dean smiled, sliding comfortably onto his hands and knees. Benny usually got a little sidetracked with tasting him but as much as he loved having the Alpha’s tongue anywhere he wanted to put it, Dean was too eager for his knot to be satisfied with anything else. Shaking his ass a little he turned his head over his shoulder and gave his mate a smug look. “I know you’re talented, Ben. But even you can’t fill me up with your pups from over there.” 

 

“Just admiring the view darlin,” Benny grinned shucking off the tool belt and his pants.  They hit the wood floor with a loud thunk as he quickly got up on the bed. His mate was wonderfully wet and he dove in, dragging his tongue over Dean’s slick hole, “Damn I’ll never get used to that,” Benny growled.  He spread Dean open wider and wiggled his tongue in deep. One of his new favorite things in the world was to take his time and eat his mate out until he was sobbing but Benny was eager for more. His cock throbbed and with the way Dean’s hips kept hitching back, he knew his mate was already needy.

 

“Now, Benny...fuuuuck,” Dean cursed, rocking back onto his Alpha’s tongue. It was nice but he wanted, needed to be knotted and full. Something inside him was saying, this is it, this was when they’d transition from couple to family. He could be wrong of course, but Dean wasn’t one to ignore his instincts and he wanted so badly for it to be true that he’d have done almost anything to at least try. 

 

"I-mmungh, I need it, want you to breed me full Alpha,” Dean whined, feeling Benny move from tongue to fingers as his mate checked to make sure he was open enough. Dean was, he knew it without question. His body was begging for it, begging to grow life inside it. 

 

“Oh don’t you worry sweetheart, I’ll get you knotted good and proper,” Benny said giving Dean’s ass cheek a love bite before raising up on his knees.  Sliding into his mate was something he was never going to become tired of. That feeling of Dean welcoming him in, all that heat and slick surrounding his cock.  It always left him breathless, his fingers digging into Dean’s sides to keep his mate there. 

 

He leaned forward, caging Dean in between his arms until his mate lowered down until his chest was against the bed.  He stayed right where he was and began to roll his hips.

 

Dean felt full whenever Benny was inside him but as good as it was, it still wasn’t enough. He needed the wolf, the knot, all of it. He wanted to feel Benny’s truest form and wanted to be stuffed with it. “S’not, ungh fuck, not enough. C’mon Alpha, breed your Omega full. Shift for me  and we can start our family…” 

 

“Deaaaan,” Benny panted heavily against Dean’s ear, the wolf awake and snarling to come forward and get his taste of the Omega.  He slipped out of his mate and nearly fell off the bed in his haste to shift. He’d regret it later when he’d have to replace the bed but for now, he jumped onto it and dragged his much longer tongue over Dean’s hole.  The sweetness of it exploded on his taste buds and he growled low in his throat as he got into position, his cock head poking at Dean a few times before finally sliding into him. If it felt amazing in his human form...as the wolf it was mind-blowing.

 

“Fuck, yes, yes that’s it.” Dean moaned, feeling the slick shaft of his Alpha plunging inside him. It was the perfect fit, his body eagerly awaiting the heavy load. Dean whined and grunted, mostly unable to form actual thoughts as the blinding pleasure swarmed through him. He was leaking everywhere, from his hole down his thighs and he could even feel the wetness from where his cock was resting hard against his stomach. 

 

“Please, fuck...fuck, please Alpha, fill me up with your pups. Need it,” he moaned, taking rapid, punishing thrusts from the animal. 

 

A snarl ripped out of Benny’s throat as he quickened his thrusts.  His nails dragged down the bed sheets, shredding them in their wake but finally, he managed to get some leverage.  A part of him worried about hurting his mate but the lovely sounds filling the room soothed that worry. His knot was already forming and only needed just a few more thrusts before he could be tied with his Dean.  Once it did, he howled and sunk his teeth into Dean’s unmarked shoulder as his hips rutted roughly against him.

 

“Fuck, fuck yes…” Dean grunted out a few more curses but finally, he was being filled and his whole body went lax with satisfaction and happiness. He didn’t even have to touch himself for the overwhelming pleasure to be ripped from him. Just the thought of sharing this with his mate, starting their family, it had him spilling within seconds of Benny’s thick knot catching on his rim and the flood of his seed emptying inside him. 

 

Though he wasn’t expecting another bite, Dean wasn’t complaining. If he could he’d let the Alpha mark him everywhere, he loved seeing the possessive bites and bruises after a long night of phenomenal sex. 

 

When he got back the ability to breathe and talk somewhat normally again, Dean patted the large, furry paw at his side and smiled up back at his mate. “You did so good, Ben. I.. I think this is it, is what we needed to make it happen.” 

 

Benny’s chest rumbled as he licked up Dean’s shoulder.  It would scar but eventually, the mark would fade with time.  Dean squeezed around him and Benny growled, his hips jutting forward as more cum spilled into Dean.

 

He didn’t know how long it took before he was finally emptied out but when he was he slowly shifted back.  His hands instantly went to Dean’s stomach, his fingers massaging the slightly swollen pudge there. It drove him crazy thinking that his mate could become pregnant after this.  The need was so intense he couldn’t help rutting against Dean again, “Fuck, I think you pushed me into a rut,” he grunted out.

 

“Well I guess that just means we’ve got an opportunity to make sure it sticks,” Dean said with a cheesy grin. 

* * *

 

Standing in his fully finished kitchen, Dean felt a squeeze at his heart. He’d waited so long for this moment, to surround himself in the space he’d always imagined. The space that signified his new life, new home, new family. He’d loved his childhood home, the way his mom had pulled every bit of joy and happiness into the kitchen, her oasis, she called it. He wanted his own, had dreamed about it for as long as he could remember. 

 

And there it was. 

 

Perfect. 

 

Dean was barely able to control himself, the smell of apple, cinnamon, and sugar filling up his new kitchen. He’d been trying to think of a fun way to tell Benny the news, not that he’d need to if he waited much longer. Still, he’d wanted to make it special but Dean realized quickly it would be no matter what he said or did, or how the announcement was made. Benny wanted a family just as badly as he did and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. 

 

His stomach growled just a little as he waited for his mate. Grumbling, Dean reached into the fridge and pulled out a small plate of vegetables for a snack. 

 

“You better appreciate this, jellybean. I do not usually eat rabbit food but you need to grow big and strong. I’ll take care of you now but the minute you’re out here with the rest of us I’m eating a cheeseburger the size of my head,” Dean teased, slowly rubbing over his stomach. It hadn’t shown any sign of the pregnancy but he still found it comforting to touch at the place he knew his baby would grow. 

 

Benny rubbed at his forehead as he climbed up the steps of his porch towards the front door.  The house was nearly finished, the rest would more than likely only take another month. The upstairs was mostly bare with the exception of their bedroom.  One he knew for sure was going to be turned into a nursery. The thought alone made the stress he was currently feeling melt away. Gods he couldn’t wait to get in there and decorate it with his mate.  To hear the pounding of little feet running around. He’d been waiting so long…

 

Shaking his head he chuckled and got inside the house, leaving his dirty shoes in the small alcove near the door.  He took in a deep breath and groaned. Dean was baking something and it smelled like heaven.

 

“Cher?  I’m home!” he called out walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Alright it’s showtime, Jellybean,” Dean whispered, smiling as he moved toward the sound of his Alpha’s voice. 

 

“Hey… everything go okay today?” he asked, knowing that Benny was struggling to get some of the older wolves to fall in line. Henry had offered his help, but neither Dean nor his mate would have it. Dean himself would have tagged along, made things a bit smoother if he thought it would help, but it wouldn’t have. It was only something that could be fixed over time. Once the wolves got used to Benny, it would be easier for everyone to work together. Though he had considered grabbing his other grandfather by the throat and putting him in his place. 

 

“Yeah.  I uh...well…” Benny coughed out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, “Samuel tried to challenge me.  Tried to say I was basically worthless because I was a rogue,” Benny quickly held up his hand to quiet Dean’s outburst, “He didn’t last more than two seconds with me.  I flattened him on the ground and might have accidentally broken his arm,” Benny said and then pressed his lips together. He knew Dean wasn’t overly fond of his other grandfather Samuel but he was still blood.

 

Dean growled, heated fury rising up in him instinctively. If it wasn’t for Benny’s arms wrapped around him and the Alpha’s calming scent, he’d have likely taken off and ripped Samuel’s throat out himself. 

 

“He’s such a fucking douchebag, and I know he’s the one spreading those stupid rumors around,” he spat. Samuel had always had some sort of inferiority complex that he swore up and down was his dad’s fault and anything that came from John was tainted by that, even Dean himself. 

 

Most people in the pack, regardless of age, sex, or anything else, found him worthy of his place. They loved him, he was better liked than anyone in the pack, even Henry. So Samuel had found his spewed hatred of Dean met with icy solitude or righteous fury from the rest of the wolves. But Benny was new to the pack and that was an easy string to pull on for the packmates who’d been in their territory for generations. They didn’t like outsiders on principal and as much as Dean wanted Benny to feel at home here, as part of the pack, he was still very much an outsider to some. 

 

“He is.  After Pam came and threw an ice pack at his face she told me he’s the one telling everyone I’m only with you because of your position,” Benny sighed and rubbed at his face, “I didn’t wanna tell you but after Sam apologized today...he told me he was actually starting to believe Samuel.  Even after you told him how it went down between us,” Benny sunk down in one of the chairs and pulled Dean in close enough to press his face against his stomach. 

 

“I’ll have a talk with him. Sammy, I mean. He can be weird about Samuel sometimes, maybe it's the namesake thing but he’ll see sense. He’s a smart kid…” Dean trailed off, imagining what might be a fitting punishment for the old man. Well, more imagining what he’d love to do to anyone who threatened his mate, and he grinned. “As for Samuel, this can’t go on Benny. I don’t want to step over you, don’t want to damage the work you’ve put into them seeing you as a leader, as my mate...but I can’t let this go.” 

 

“However you want to handle this I’ll be behind you, you know that.  I don’t think he’ll stop either if anything he might get worse since I hurt his damn ego,” Benny scoffed.  He took in a deep breath and groaned. At first, he thought it was whatever his mate was baking but it was actually Dean that smelled amazing.  He nuzzled his face against Dean some more and sighed. Just being home and surrounded by his mate’s scent was incredibly soothing. The need to have Dean closer was almost primal as he dragged Dean onto his lap.

 

“Missed you,” he mumbled as he pressed his face into Dean’s neck.”

 

“Mmm, missed you too,” Dean answered, a few short kisses between them soothing the low-level ache he had from hours away from his mate. Once his anger had subsided a little, Dean remembered that he had some very good news to share. He didn’t want to move out of Benny’s lap but there was pie a few feet away and ice cream in the freezer so it couldn’t be helped. 

 

Feeling a little uptick in his heart, Dean rubbed his fingers across the back of Benny’s neck. “C’mon, I made pie...it’ll make us both feel better and if I’m gonna get fat, so are you.” 

 

Benny laughed, “How is it my fault that you’ve been eating so much lately?” he said and then went still.  There was a certain look on Dean’s face that had Benny’s heart racing. Dean’s appetite had amped up the last week or so...the way he smelled…

 

“Oh,” his mouth dropped open and then it finally hit him, “Dean...are you pregnant?” Benny asked quietly, almost scared that his mate was playing a very cruel joke on him.

 

Part of him wanted to punch Benny for his playful joke about eating more, already a little insecure about the weight he’d be putting on soon enough. Still, Dean was too happy to let it get to him for long and he grinned widely at his mate. “I am, and for that smart ass remark, I’m eating your pie.” 

 

Benny didn’t know how long he sat still for, the knowledge that his mate was pregnant, that he was finally going to be a dad was so unreal it almost seemed to good to be true.  It wasn’t until he smelled the slight distress tainting the new sweeter one that he finally snapped out of it. 

 

“We’re gonna have a pup!” Benny shouted, raising up from the chair with Dean in his arms.  It wasn’t easy trying to spin a well over six foot tall man around in the kitchen but he managed.  He pressed Dean up against the fridge and kissed him. He poured everything into. All his gratitude, his hopes, his love for his mate and their new pup.  It left him gasping for air but when he pulled away not only was he smiling but so was his mate.

 

“I love you,” Benny said softly.

 

“I love you too, Ben…” Dean said seriously, feeling the weight of their growing family already starting to warm and fill up his insides. Benny wasn’t the only one who’d been waiting on a family of their own and Dean was more than a little grateful that his Alpha gave him that.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read, comments and kudus are much loved and appreciated.
> 
> Where to find us on tumblr  
> @bugandkitlove  
> @swlfangirl


End file.
